Angelica Gets Sent to the Nether World
Angelica Pickles Gets Sent to the Nether World is part four of Angelica Gets Revenge on Giffany. Summary Transcript *4th, 2018 *to: A police car parks outside a 10 story police station *to: Angelica at a largest 10 story police station standing in front of the police height chart *Evil Franny got measured by the police height chart *Male Police Officer: Alright, let's go to the courthouse! *police car parks outside a large courthouse *to: Angelica Pickles, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Destiny Nazario, The King of the Monsters, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Peck, Speedy Gonzales, The Lorax, The Lion Guard, The Mavericks and the Judge in the courthouse *Male Judge: Order in the court! First case, Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Annet Myer, Maria Posada, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Destiny Nazario, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy Ferret, Soren, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Fazbear, Hank, Kai, Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Peck, Speedy Gonzales, The Lorax, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, Shauku, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich the plaintiff vs. Angelica Pickles the defendant. Angelica, how do you plead? *Angelica: I plead not guilty. *Azura: Read the charges your honour. *Male Judge: Angelica, you were charged for killing Giffany, messing around with the babies and making fake VHS openings. You were also charged for planning to escape from Mental People's home. *(30 minutes later) *Male Judge: She is considered to be a bad user. Fake VHS openings are illegal to upload because it's stealing the movie by changing the information of the movie. Court dismissed. We'll find out the answers tomorrow. *next day *(May 5th, 2018) *Male Judge: Welcome back everyone. Last night, we were talking about Angelica Pickles charged for making fake VHS openings and killing Giffany after touching her feet while she was sleeping and then tickle torturing her with acrylic paint. So what's the verdict? *Dylan: Guilty! *Emily: Guilty! *Aaron: Guilty! *Kyle: Guilty! *Stephanie: Guilty! *Andrew: Guilty! *Adrianna: Guilty! *Eric Smith: Guilty! *Randy: *Murray: Guilty! *Leila: *Billy: *Marinda: *Connor: *Christina: *Thomas: *Chloe: *Iris: Guilty! *Dark Magician Girl: Guilty! *Azura: Guilty! *Lucina: *Athena Asamiya: *Belldandy: Guilty! *Zara Young: Guilty! *Annet Myer: Guilty! *Maria Posada: Guilty! *Casey Kelp: Guilty! *Seaberry Delight: Guilty! *Nowi: *Female Kana: *Roll Light: *Sheeta: *YankieDude5000: Guilty! *Sarah West: Guilty! *WhotheHeckisTimothy: Guilty! *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: Guilty! *Destiny Nazario: Guilty! *Geon: *Woo: *Astro Guy: *Rocky: *Poison Ghost: *Beetle Mania: *Bing Bong: *Reggie: *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Freddy Ferret: *Soren: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Hank: *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: *Alex: *Horton: *Blu: *Rango: *Nick Wilde: *Peck: *Speedy Gonzales: *The Lorax: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Gumba: *Kwato: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Male Judge: Angelica Pickles! The court has found you guilty for killing Giffany! And Female Kana, what is Angelica's punishment? *Female Kana: She will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by Goro. *Male Judge: You heart what Female Kana said. Guards take her away. *guards take Angelica Pickles away *Male Judge: Court adjourned. *to: The police car drives away from the courthouse *there is the news *News starts and the CNN news theme plays *Male News Anchor: Trivia *This is the second time Female Kana sends a troublemaker to the nether world. The first being Female Kana sends Evil Franny to the Nether World/Evil Franny gets killed by Goro/Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded. *Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich will revive Giffany and tickle her feet in the sequel. Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:The Lion Guard show Category:Megaman X show